My Brother My Sister
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: The twin dragons watched the Tamers carefully. Then came the choice.


**Zexal Oneshot:**

**My Brother/My Sister**

**Mystery**

**The twin dragons watched the Tamers carefully. Then came the choice.**

**(I don't own Zexal. However, I totally hold claim to the "Misael is sickly" theory until the anime actually reveals it.)**

* * *

My Brother/My Sister

* * *

The twin dragons were to find their masters. The two Tamers who were to eventually battle to release their brother from his eternal slumber with the Numeron Code.

To find their masters and protect them with their lives.

If only it was as simple as that.

Tachyon hated humans, while Photon adored them. He thought them to be nothing more than corrupted creatures, destined to destroy each other, whereas she thought of them as merely naïve. They all held a power no dragon could ever understand.

The desire to live. The need to struggle with their lives and grow stronger with each passing day.

Their tears.

Their love.

Their hatred.

Their happiness.

Photon could not understand them, yet truly wanted to protect them. Tachyon, however, was merely forced to play with the humans. Just until he found his master.

He only hoped it would be soon.

* * *

The twins left each other in different times, though they had faith that they would meet again.

If anything, they were magnets. One was never without the other for very long.

* * *

(Tachyon's POV.)

I watched a child of the past. I watched as the child had been abandoned on the doorstep of a palace high in the mountains. I heard the child's cry as his parents, who's faces I could not see, ran away from him, never to be seen again. The doors were quick to open up and an old man found the child and took him in as his own.

The child grew quickly. However, despite this, I could see that something was wrong with him. A terrible affliction was attacking his body. An affliction that would surely take his life before long.

I hated humans. That I knew for a fact. They were terrible, greedy, vile creatures that would not hesitate to betray one another when given the chance. I had seen it far too many times for his opinion to change so easily.

However, for the child before me, I found he was an exception.

The boy – Misael, his name was – was a boy unlike any other. He was pure-hearted, and preferred dragons over people. His piercing blue eyes flickered with life, despite how short his life was destined to be. Many a time, I had caught him playing with the dragonlings, even if his health demanded he rested.

The boy was pure, innocent. So different from his fellow humans. Maybe that was why I had chosen him to be my master. Because he had something nobody else possessed in that time.

A desire to live that surpassed no other.

A love for dragons that I had never seen before.

And finally, a fire. A fire in his soul that burned brighter than any other boy in his village. He may have been destined to die earlier than them, but he was stronger than any other child his own age.

I had found my master. I just knew I'd found him.

That's why his death hit me harder than anything in the world.

That is also why, when I had found him again, confusion swept through my being. My master had changed in both soul and form. He was no longer that weak child that had a strength nobody could steal. In fact, he was hardly a boy at all.

He was a Barian. A Barian who desired power.

Well, I wasn't going to stand for it. If the Misael before me wished to be my master, then he was going to have to prove it.

If he is truly the Dragon Tamer that was going to face against my sister later on, then he is going to have to show his strength time and time again.

Until he faces off against Photon and proves his worth.

Whether he will face her and win is something I cannot decide. Only Fate and our brother can answer that.

* * *

Photon...

There are times when I wonder what you have seen in the child you choose to protect. Granted, he has heart, but he has little more than that. His dueling skills are amateurish at best, and his power is beginning to dwindle. Unfortunately, we have that bug to thank for that; injuring him until there was little left.

I have gone up against your master quite a few times, but there is no way he can win against mine. But at the same time, there is little my master can do against that beast that threatens us. In this battle, Photon, I wonder which of us shall win. I have sided with these Barians, but only because my master is among them. Meanwhile, you have chosen to work with a boy who can hardly stand up without someone lending him aid.

In this terrible war, where our roles are drawing to a close, I catch myself wondering, Sister. Is your faith in that child rightly placed...? Or will that monster destroy us all?

* * *

(Photon's POV.)

I had fallen asleep beside my brother, but I awoke in another place, in another time. Where I was, or what time, I had yet to understand. I saw buildings that stood taller than the mountains and strange machines that carried humans from one place to another. I did not understand it, and quite frankly, I didn't not want to understand. Nothing made sense to me. Nothing at all.

So I left. I had the desire to find the master that I was sent to serve. I searched, but I could never find him. I had nearly given up hope when I felt a power long since forgotten. A power that the people of the world had abandoned.

Something that ran in a bloodline.

The blood of a Dragon Tamer.

I found it in a young woman. And contrary to what Tachyon might say of me, I do mean 'in.' The young woman was pregnant with the child who's power I felt.

I felt the boy's power. Even before his birth, I knew him to be a boy. The aura I felt from the child allowed me to realize that. A boy. And a powerful one at that.

I watched as he was born into this world and observed him as he grew. He was so beautiful. His power surpassed my expectations. His smile alone had a gift no one person could understand. Truly, he was the master I was to serve.

I knew it. I was to serve both him and his little brother, who arrived several years after him.

They were so happy. Their lives were so perfect. It hurt me to see them suffer like that.

Even one year was too much for me to watch. But they had to endure five.

I could not bear the thought of my master being alone in this endeavor, regardless of how much he may have claimed it to wish it to be. So I joined him. I fought alongside him as he gathered the monsters known as Numbers.

I was elated when I found that he'd made true friends after five torturous years under that madman's watch. He finally found his happiness again.

Then he found his rival.

And my brother.

* * *

Tachyon...

I realize that you wish for your master to win. Nobody would force you to give a different opinion. But I know the truth. Kaito-sama...he shall be the one to succeed. Your master, Misael, may have a power no one person can remember, but Kaito-sama has a power greater still. A power that is neither the gift of the Dragon Tamer nor the power of a Barian. He possesses the power of a Tenjo. I have never seen it before, but that power surpasses even the expectations of our father.

Our brother shall awaken again, Tachyon. Of that I have no doubt. But he shall awaken by his hands. And his hands alone.

* * *

**D.T.B: Just their thoughts before they go up to fight each other. To be honest, I tried this once before, and it didn't work. Then my sister and a friend of mine suggested that I do it again, so here it is. Thank you, Sis. Thank you, ShadowSoundAppend. It finally worked! XD**


End file.
